Lex and Lana: the birthday series
by louloucn
Summary: Lex dreams of Lana; Lana is lonely. A year after the first season of Smallville has passed. This is the story of how Lex and Lana came together.
1. A Fleeting Moment

Title: A Fleeting Moment  
  
By: louloucn  
  
Pairing: Lex and Lana  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Synopsis: Lex dreams of Lana…  
  
Note: This is my first Lex and Lana fanfic. It's pretty short but it can be thought as a small stand-alone fic or the prologue of a series of stories that I will be writing of them. I'm not sure about how this is, but please send feedback to me please. That would be helpful. This is an idea that I had stemming from some books that I read and some music that I heard recently. I don't want to give anything away, because I have some plans for them. I just hope that I'll be able to finish this series.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Lex or Lana or anything that has to do with Smallville . I just love their characters and write this stuff up for fun.  
  
******  
  
His eyes stirred at the sound of the wind that blew at the window. As the trees began to rustle outside, His bleary eyes tried to focus towards the direction of the wind. He was tired but the eerie sound had disturbed his slumber and it was hard to get back to sleep.  
  
Now that he was awake, he opened his eyes very slowly in an attempt to get back to reality. As he rolled his head around and began to sit up from his bed, he thought back to the dream that he was having right before he was suddenly awoken. It had felt so real and still remained so fresh in his mind. Usually when he had dreams, the moment that he woke, he wouldn't be able to remember it specifically. Just bits and pieces, a fleeting moment, a feeling that something happened but you just couldn't put your finger on it.  
  
That night however, he felt completely different. He had remembered everything. He remembered her small hands, her beautiful eyes that seemed to looked right through to your soul, the nape of her porcelain-like neck, and her soft dark hair that just cascaded to nowhere. As he closed his eyes, he tried to will himself to dream once more, to feel her arms about him, touching and stroking him gently, her lips hanging close to his ears, whispering things he would never believe that she would say to him:  
  
* I need you…I want you…*  
  
After her lips left his ear, they had made its way toward his lips, kissing them at first with such tenderness that he had never felt in his life, but as she kissed him further, her kisses became more passionate and her hunger grew. She just pressed her lips on his so desperately and her arms just wrapped around his neck so tightly, but he didn't care. It was just so good to feel a woman touching him again. But this was no ordinary woman. SHE was special.  
  
He'd dreamt about her before but never with such vividness and clarity. It was always this forbidden dream that he would have from time to time, with her standing far way, looking towards him, reaching out to him, as if she was begging for him to come closer. Unfortunately, every time he would try to walk towards her, his feet would be stuck to the ground, immobilized, unable to get anywhere near her. And the dream would end in the same way. He would reach out his arm, reach out towards her as she outstretched her arm out as well. However, as much they tried, they would never be able to touch. He would never be able to touch those perfectly manicured fingers that were calling out to him. And then he'd wake up and she was gone.  
  
He had figured the dream would always end that since there was no way in the world he was living in that he could ever be with her. She was just too fragile, too pure, too innocent for him to corrupt and harm. And lastly, in some strange way or another, he always knew that she belonged to HIM. Him being his very best friend. Despite what had happened over time, despite the change of heart, he couldn't bring himself to pursue her because for some bizarre reason, he could only see her as his best friend's girl. I mean, he had helped out countless of times to bring them together for god's sakes! How could he even think of moving in on her now? There was no way. She was untouchable.  
  
Even as the countless reasons why he could never be with her began to mount in his head, the moment his mind began to wander back to the dream, all the logical reasons flew out the window.  
  
As she delicately stroked his bare head and kissed his forehead, the sweet vanilla smell of hair and body fogged up his senses, and all sense of reality and time were gone. All that was left was her. Even now, as he thought back to her, the intoxicating smell of her was ever so clear to him. Just the thought of it made his heart beat a little faster and his body warm.  
  
With her fragrant scent of vanilla embedded in his memory, there was no way that he could even get back to reality. His mind was too preoccupied by the dream and he wanted it that way.  
  
Her hands traveled towards his neck and his collar as she laid small butterfly kisses on his collarbone. She moved her right fingertip lightly down his shirt towards his belt buckle and moved it back up again, as she began to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. She could feel his heart beating faster so she whispered in his ear to calm his fears:  
  
*Touch me… kiss me… I want you to…don't be afraid of me…I know you want this as much as I do*  
  
With those words, he suddenly held her delicate face in his hands and looked at her blue eyes looking back at him. As he gazed down at them, he knew that she was speaking the truth and he knew what to do. As he bent down to kiss her, he let go of all control and let his heart fly free.  
  
As his kisses deepened, she continued to unbutton his dark blue shirt. In return, he pulled off her soft pink cardigan off of her shoulders and kissed her now bare shoulder. He wiggled out of his shirt as she did the same with her cardigan, however, their lips still remained on each other's lips, both unwilling to tear apart.  
  
Now with his chest bare and naked in front of her, she broke away from his lips and looked up at him with a little smile. From the very beginning, that sweet, yet slightly coy smile had bewitched him and now he could fully say that all she had to do was give him that smile and he would let her do anything that she pleased.  
  
And all that she wanted in that moment was to kiss his chest. Her lips and hands traveled down his firm and slightly toned body. He moaned softly and licked his lips slightly at her touch. He just couldn't help himself. He then put his hands on her waist and slowly got her to stand up straight. He looked down at her once more and stared into her eyes. A moment of silence passed between them as he wondered if she had enough magic to both bewitch him and read his thoughts at the same time. Did she know what was running through his mind?  
  
~Do you even know how you mean to me? That I adore every part of you?  
  
She then put her hands around his neck, as if she knew what he was thinking and she, by some miracle, was thinking the exact same thing. He slowly moved his hands down the legs of her khakis towards her thighs and proceeded to pick her up, with her wrapping her legs tightly around him, knowing exactly what he had in mind.  
  
They looked at each other once more, their eyes expressing their sweltering attraction for one another. And this time, they weren't going to deny it. She moved her hands up the nape of his neck and stroked his head once more, pulling herself in for another kiss. He, in turn, slowly started to step backwards, as he carefully began to pull up her white tank top and started to draw her back into the darkness….  
  
The wind began to blow louder as they pulled him back to reality. His eyes quickly opened. He looked out at the bleakness outside and saw that it was still pitch black outside. The night had not ended. He sighed heavily as he was once again forced back into the world and away from her. He had been able to go back to her this time and he had not want to leave his dream world again, even if it wasn't real. Every touch and movement felt real. It felt as if she was really there. The details and nuances were so fresh in his mind….  
  
He looked out at the window again, and the reality of his situation, of his life began to sink in. He was probably destined to be alone, as he had always thought. And despite all of his efforts, despite all of his wishes and dreams, he would end up without love and robbed of all emotion in the world, becoming the bitter, vindictive son of a bitch that his father had become. His heart weighed heavily in his chest as all sense of hope seemed to crumble to him, All he could do now was wait and see. He gave out another heavy sigh as he sat up once more and prop himself on the backboard of his bed.  
  
~I guess it was too much to even hope that it was real…but it felt so re…  
  
A soft whisper interrupted his thoughts again. ~What is with that damn wind? As he was about to rise to close the damn window once and for all, he body froze as he realized the whisper he had heard was not the wind at all. He sat very still now as the soft sound continued. He looked over to his side and it took all of his will not to gasp in realization. His heart began to beat faster and faster and it felt so loud that he thought his heart would burst. There, lying beneath the sheets, was her, his sweet Lana. He pulled back the sheets and comforter that covered her. There revealed his beautiful girl, with her exquisite naked back was exposed to him, the soft skin too irresistible not to touch. He gently fingered the arch of her back as she laid there, smiling in her deep slumber.  
  
So it hadn't been a dream…the whole experience was real…all he wanted to do was to pinch himself just to make sure that this wasn't a dream as well. That there she was, his Lana, with her hands and head propped unto a pillow, lying right by his side, body and soul. He didn't remember how this came about or how it even happened. All he knew was that he didn't want to awaken her, in fear that all of this sweetness would cease to exist. Instead, he slowly moved his body down into the sheets and laid on his side. He lightly stroked her dark hair away from her face so that he could see her and touched her soft sweet skin again. He then moved closer to her as he gently kissed her shoulder, and then breathed her in, letting her scent intoxicate him again. 


	2. Birthday Girl

Title: Birthday Girl  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Summary: This is the sequel to 'A Fleeting Moment'. As Lex falls back to sleep, Lana awakens and thinks about what brought them together.  
Spoilers: Everything that happened in the first season of Smallville.  
Rating: mostly PG-13 but with a little NC-17 mixed in.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lex or Lana or any of the characters in Smallville. I just write this stuff for fun.  
Note: This is my first L/L series and only the second story that I have really started. Please don't be too hard on me. Although I have ideas and such, I'm usually better at telling a story with video rather than with words. Also, I just want to say that this is a concept that I thought up recently for a video, but since I didn't have the footage, I decided to make a video of Clark and Lana using a similar idea and write a series for Lex and Lana. I was very much inspired by all the romantic love stories that I have read over the years and every one of them helped me get through this creative process.   
The theme song of this series is One Night by the Corrs. I discovered it when I was watching "Mad About Mambo" with Keri Russell. It's a wonderful song and I suggest that you listen while you read this story and you will get its meaning. I'm also using it for my video of Clark and Lana but remember that it was originally thought up as a Lex and Lana song.  
  
  
**********  
  
The night grew quiet as the wind stopped blowing heavily at the window. The leaves on the trees outside of the opened window had ceased to hit the glass as the sound of the wind was reduced to a dull roar. Inside, Lex had fallen back to sleep, curling himself within his navy sheets and comforter, unaware of all that surrounded him. Unaware that while his eyes were tightly shut, staring face to face with him was Lana. She had woken up just a few minutes before and although she had found herself in a strange bed, she didn't panic at all. The moment her eyes opened to find Lex's asleep with the most blissful look on his face, the urge to be alarmed disappeared. There he was, lying right next to her, with the sweetest expression she had ever seen. She instantly moved her body close to him so that little separated them. She continued to stare his face, lightly tracing his right cheek with her finger. He stirred a little, but not enough to wake. She smiled a little in relief. The last thing she wanted to do was to wake him up. All that she wanted was to make this moment last a little longer, maybe even forever. She couldn't remember a time in her life where she had felt as safe or as happy as she did in this moment. She inched herself even closer to him now so that their noses would touch. She gently inhaled his smell in, a mixture of soap, musk and sweat, and wondered how they had gotten to this point. If someone had asked 24 hours ago where she would be right now, the last place she'd say was lying naked in Lex Luthor's bed, floating as if she was on cloud 9. In reality, 24 hours ago, she had felt as if she was the most saddest and loneliest person on earth….  
  
**********  
  
**Around 6-7 hours earlier**  
  
Lana sighed in exhaustion as she started to clear the dirty tables in the Talon. It was almost 9 o'clock at night and people had finally cleared out. Of course she didn't really have much to complain about in the boom in business these days. In retrospect, she was actually very happy that ever since the exposé Chloe had done on the health violations of the Beanery, business was nothing but successful. The Talon had become so profitable that there were few days that it wasn't filled with people. However, despite the gaining popularity of Talon and how much it usually made Lana satisfied, tonight was not the best night to be scrubbing down endless coffee tables, sweeping off the dirt on the floor and stacking up chairs. Tonight of all nights, the last thing she wanted to do was to be closing up the Talon.  
  
She quietly scolded herself for complaining and continued to clean. Nell had gone to Metropolis to attend a conference for small business entrepreneurs and would not be back in two days. If she didn't close up, who would have? "Anyways," she thought to herself, "it's better this way. At least if you're busy, you don't have to think about your life or the day in general. You know today couldn't have been any better than this." She firmly shook her head in agreement and went back to work, as she started to concentrate on the dark, sticky stain that was left on the table before her. If it took her all night, she was going to clean off this stain. Her head was bowed down and her eyes completely focused on the stain, that she didn't see the person that had unexpectedly walked into the door. With her head still down, she gently yelled out: "I'm sorry. We're closed right now."  
  
"Well I'm not here for the coffee." The stranger answered.  
  
Lana quickly looked up as she recognized the voice in the distance. "Lex? What are you doing here?" she asked. She pushed away the hair from her eyes, as well as the sweat on her forehead as she looked over at him, trying to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her.  
  
"Well maybe the better question is why are you here?" Lex answered back as she cocked his head to the side, looking at an obviously tired Lana with a washcloth in one hand and a bottle of kitchen cleanser in another.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, cocking her head to one side as well with a questioning stare. "Nell went off to Metropolis, so I have close up tonight."  
  
"But you didn't have to. You could have gotten one of other employees handle it." Lex replied as he walked closer to her. "I mean is this any way for the birthday girl to spend her evening?" He smiled as he sat down at one of the tables.  
  
"You remembered." Lana answered, as she looked down and smiled a little. "Well this birthday girl didn't have any plans." She replied as she walked over to the entrance and locked it.  
  
"First of all, of course I remembered, even if Clark hadn't mentioned it to me a couple of times this week." Lex replied as he pulled his dark coat off. "And secondly, why don't you have any plans? Shouldn't you be out partying or having some fun? I mean, it's your birthday!"  
  
"Do you remember the birthday disaster last year?" Lana exclaimed, as she sat down across from him and dropped the washcloth on the table. "Nell's attempt to throw a huge birthday bash, at your mansion by the way, was nothing short of a catastrophe. I mean the whole time I was waiting for Clark and he didn't show. I know I can't really blame him because he was saving Pete and Jody, but still, I was completely miserable that night."  
  
"You could have made plans with Clark today or your friends. Wasn't your idea of a perfect birthday was to order a pizza and hang out with your friends?" he asked.  
  
"I was going to do something with Clark but I decided that his night would be better spent with Chloe." Lana replied. She then started to think about Clark. It's been awhile now since Clark had started dating Chloe, ever since the spring formal. Despite her initial feelings of jealousy, she quickly realized that all she wanted was for Clark to be happy and it seemed as though Chloe kept him that way. She was also glad that Chloe found Clark. She would never begrudge her a boyfriend. Anyways, the chance that her and Clark to be together had come and gone and now it seemed so far gone in the past, that it didn't even register as an issue anymore.   
  
"Really?" Lex replied in shock. "Clark actually agreed to you spending your birthday alone? What's wrong with him?!"  
  
"Lex, he tried and tried to talk me out of it, but I insisted. I just think he would much rather go out with his girlfriend than with me. Besides, both Chloe and Clark did have a quasi-birthday lunch with me and that was fine. Anyways, I'm not really in a birthday mood."   
  
"Oh." Lex replied. "You've got the birthday blues?"  
  
"Maybe." Lana replied. "And maybe I have bad luck when it comes to birthdays."  
  
Lex just looked at her and understood. He remembered how his birthdays were during his childhood and even in high school. They weren't much festive.  
  
A moment of silence passed between them, as they just sat there, both sort of content with the sudden quiet minute. It was Lana that finally broke silence.  
  
"Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Lex answered as he looked at her sad eyes.  
  
"Did you ever feel like life is not turning out the way that you expected?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah. All the time." Lex answered. "But don't you think it's a little too early for you to be jaded?" he continued, as he look over to her with a slightly mocking smile.   
"You've just turned seventeen. You've got your life ahead of you. I mean, I figured you've got at least a couple of more years until you're really disillusioned with the world. "  
  
"Do I?" Lana said with a laugh. "Because these days, it sure doesn't feel that way. I mean, yeah okay, everything seems pretty good. School's fine, the Talon is doing great, I'm not sick or anything, everyone I care about is okay too, but something's still isn't right."  
  
"Are you thinking about him?" Lex asked.  
  
"Sometimes I do. I miss him." Lana replied softly. Although Lex didn't have to mention his name, they both knew whom he was referring to: Whitney. It had also been a couple of months since Whitney had left school and joined the Marines.  
  
"Do you know that he writes to me everyday?" Lana continued.  
  
"I didn't know that." Lex admitted. "It must be hard on you with him gone. I know that I have never really taken a liking to the quarterb..to him but I know that you guys were together for a long time and how much he meant to you."  
  
" Well, it just came about so suddenly. I mean, one moment he was here and the next, he was gone. I guess that's the story of my life. I always get left behind." Lana answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lex asked, clearly confused.  
  
"I mean, it seems to me that everyone around me is changing and moving on with their life." Lana answered, as she leaned towards him. " I mean Whitney's left for the marines, you've basically got your life ahead of you now that you have taken control of the plant and pulled yourself out of your father's clutches, and Clark and Chloe have each other and are probably going to become reporters in Metropolis. As for me, my life is basically at a standstill."  
  
"Lana, I promise you, wonderful things are going to be happening to you." Lex assured her, as he gently patted her hand. "Your future's going to be spectacular."  
  
"Spectacular?" Lana exclaimed. "I beg to differ. In my mind, I see myself just living in Smallville for the rest of my life, running the Talon. People will come and go and I'll just stay the same. And then I'll wait for Whitney to come back and we'll get married and start a family." She laughed and smiled a little. "Now that I've said it, maybe my life won't turn out so bad."  
  
"Lana," Lex replied as his face grew serious, and as he began to clutch her hand. "You know, if you don't want that to happen, it doesn't have to be this way. I mean you could do anything that you want with your life. Anything your heart desires. I believe in you."  
  
" I guess I know that." Lana said softly. "But I know I'm probably going to wait for Whitney anyways…he asked me to."  
  
"He asked you to wait for him?" Lex asked, as he leaned closer to her, with his hand still holding hers. " How could he ask you to do that? I mean, if I loved you that much, I would never ask you to wait for me, no matter what we may feel about each other. It wouldn't be fair for you."  
  
Lana just sat there in silence and stare at Lex's eyes. She looked at them with such intensity that she knew that he meant what he said. As she felt her cheeks growing rosy, she quickly looked away.  
  
"Well, I'm still going to wait for him. Whitney's always been loyal and caring person. I don't think anyone's going to love me as much as he does."  
  
"You know that can't be true." Lex whispered, as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Lana began to feel her cheeks turning red again as she quickly turned away, and pulled her hand away from his grasp to stand up from the table. " Well enough of my babbling on and on about my problems," she said suddenly with a smile, trying desperately to change the subject. "I'm tired enough as it is with my birthday blues without getting you gloomy too. I think we should change the subject and think of happy things."  
  
"Agreed." Lex replied, as he looked up at her.  
  
"Lex, do you want some coffee or something?" Lana asked, as walked over to the coffee bar. "I could whip you up something while I get a snack."  
  
"No thanks." Lex answered, as he got up from the table and followed her to the bar. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lana asked, with her back turned towards him, fiddling with some bottles. " Not even a mochacchino?" She quickly turned around, with a can of Redi-Whip in one hand. *Whoosh* was the noise the can made as she sprayed a swirly puff of whipped cream in her hand.   
  
As she started to lick the whipped cream from her hand, she couldn't help but notice the expression on Lex's face. At first, he had this big silly grin on face. As he tried to keep a straight face, she knew he was really trying to suppress his urge to laugh.  
  
"What?" Lana asked, wondering what had come over him. "Didn't you used to eat whipped cream from a can when you were a kid? I used to do it all the time when I was little. And I still do from time to time. I'm telling you, this stuff's great."  
  
"I never said whipped cream's not some good stuff." Lex replied, as he watched her continue to lick the whipped cream while he sat at one of the stools. " *Actually* I've always had a weak spot for whipped cream."  
  
Lana looked at him with the puzzled look as he gave her another knowing smile. It was frustrating watching him smiling as he knew something that she didn't. It was driving her crazy! She gently hit him with her non-whipped cream hand. "What Lex?" she pleaded, getting a little annoyed. "Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"Nothing." Lex answered as he continued to smile, staring at her with a naughty look on his face. Lana swapped him again "Ow.. that hurts!" he said teasingly.  
  
"Come on Lex!" Lana exclaimed again, looking a little desperate. "Did I get whipped cream on my face or something?"   
  
Lex laughed. "As a matter of fact, you do have some right there," as he gently wiped it off of her upper lip with his thumb, "and here." He then proceeded to wipe the tip of her nose. "Yummy." Lex proclaimed as he licked the cream off of his thumb.  
  
Lana smiled. "You know what would make this even better?" she said, as she walked away towards the back room, now leaving Lex wondering. "This." She added, as she came back. In her hands was a big plastic bowl of strawberries. She then proceeded to spray some whipped cream unto a plate. She picked up a strawberry from the bowl and dipped it into the cream.  
  
"You think you got enough whipped cream on that strawberry Lana?" Lex asked her as he watched the small strawberry being totally engulfed the white creamy cloud.  
  
"You can never have too much whipped cream." Lana insisted as she bit into the strawberry with satisfaction.  
  
"Whatever you say." Lex answered with a laugh as he picked up a strawberry from the bowl. "Since we were talking about bad birthdays before, I just wanted to say that I know that you've at least one nice birthday. I mean, I remember Clark telling me about how your parents first took you to a drive-in with the Bugs Bunny cartoons. See? That proves that not all of your birthdays will be bad."  
  
"You remember that too?" Lana answered, taken aback by Lex's words. She had remembered that Clark had gotten Lex's help to set up a mini drive-in last year for a birthday gift, but she was amazed that even though a year had gone by, he still remembered about it. "You know, Lex. You never cease to surprise me."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lana said. "I mean, I have to admit that I wasn't sure what to think about you when you came to Smallville last year and you snuck up on me at the stables. Especially after having not the most memorable of first impressions." As she mentioned it, she remembered back to the day when she first met Lex. Not the greatest introduction. Far from it. "But over the last year, you've been able to make me think differently about yourself and I figured out the truth: you're one of the good ones Lex."  
  
"Thanks." Lex said with a smile.  
  
"I mean it. I mean, last year you helped Clark get me the best present ever. And now, you not only managed to remember my birthday but you also remembered the drive-in thing." Lana exclaimed. "Not to mention how you cheered me up last year during my birthday on the balcony. I won't forget it."  
  
Another moment of silence transpired between them as they just looked at each other, just smiling. Then Lex suddenly leapt from the stool and walked behind the bar. As Lana looked over at him, wondering what he was up to this time, Lex turned on the radio that sat next to the coffee machine, changing the stations until he heard a deejay telling his listeners that the next song would be a slow one.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lana asked slowly, as he held out his hand.  
  
"Trying to make a nice birthday memory." Lex answered, as he reached out for her hand. "Come on. When was the last time you danced?"  
  
"It's been awhile." Lana admitted as she remembered when she danced with Whitney in the empty gym before he left for the Marines. "But let me get this straight. You want to dance here, now? I don't know…"  
  
"Lana…you're due for a dance." Lex answered, as he pulled her out of the bar. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."  
  
Lex finally managed to drag her out onto the empty floor as the song began. They stood awkwardly facing one another, with Lana completely reluctant to do anything, until Lex at long last placed her right hand around him, held her right hand, placed his other hand on her shoulder and began to slowly dance around the floor.  
  
Long day and I'm ready - I'm waiting for your call  
'Cos I've made up my mind  
My heart aches with a hunger and the want that you were mine  
No I cannot deny  
  
They didn't speak a word, as Lex continued to move her around the room, both staring into each other's eyes. He held onto her hand really tightly until she finally pulled her hand away from his grasp. Instead she moved her hands to wrap around his neck. She moved closer towards him as he wrapped his arms around her waist._  
  
So for one night, is it alright  
That I give... you  
My heart, my love, my heart  
Just for one night  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night  
My love, my love  
For one night, one night, one night_  
  
" I didn't know you could dance." Lana said softly.  
  
"Like you said, I'm full of surprises." Lex replied with a smile on his face.  
  
As the song continued to play, Lana had moved her arms from his neck and now held him tightly around his waist, with her head rested on his chest, and her eyes closed.

She gently breathed him in, wondering what was making him smell so good. As her head slightly buried in his chest, Lana could hear his heart thump softly and begin to speed up. She smiled. It had been so long since she had felt this calm and relaxed. Her heart, which was felt so heavy only a few short hours ago, felt as light as a feather. She didn't know what was happening, but whatever had come over them, whatever that had come over her, she didn't want it to stop._  
  
That for one night, it was so right  
That I gave... you  
My heart (my heart...), my love, my heart  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My love, I loved  
For one night (one night...), one night, one night, one night…  
  
_  
After what seemed like an eternity had passed, the song began to draw to its close. Lana finally opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at Lex. Her cheeks began to blush as she watched his eyes look at her with the greatest intensity. Instead of trying to pull away from him, she felt as if there was a great force that was pulling her towards him. She looked at his pink lips and wondered why they suddenly looked so appealing. Her eyes began to close as she gently lifted up her head. Lex, in turn, lowered his head, as they inched their faces closer and closer to one another. Their heads moved towards each other so slowly that after awhile, Lana was dying for his lips to touch hers. She didn't have to wait much longer, as their lips were only a few centimeters apart and his lips would be hers. Just as their lips were about to touch…  
  
*click*   
  
The sound made them both jump a little. "What?" Lex exclaimed, as he looked around the room. Lana looked around the room as well but it was all the same. The room was pitch black. The radio that was on had also shut off and now they were both staring into the darkness.  
  
"It must be a blackout." Lana replied, slightly disappointed and relieved at the same time. Disappointed that the sudden power outage immediately pulled them apart, breaking the spell and the moment and relieved that the blackout had brought her back to her senses. Did she really want to know what would have happened if she had kissed Lex? She had no answer for that one, but she knew that the mystery of it all scared her.  
  
"The whole town has blacked out." Lex remarked, as he carefully made his way towards the doors and peered out onto the streets. Although the room was black, the moon lighted up his body and face as he turned to look at her. "I think I should take you home now."  
  
"What about me cleaning up this place?" Lana asked.  
  
"How are you going to clean it up in the dark?" Lex exclaimed as he moved towards her. "Anyways, it's getting late and you can always clean it up tomorrow."  
  
"I guess so." Lana replied, still unsure about the decision. She then pulled off the apron around her waist. "I just need to get my co…how am I going to find it like this?"  
  
"Here." Lex declared, as he pulled something out of his pocket. Lana could hear a clicking sound as instantly a small beam of light shone on her face. "It's a mini flashlight I have on my set of keys. I'll hold it while you walk ahead of me."  
  
Lex then stood closely behind her, touching her shoulder with one hand, and holding the flashlight in the other. At first, Lana just stood there, immobile, staring at the hand that was on her shoulder. Why was she so acutely aware of his hand on her shoulder? She quickly shook her head to shake some sense into her, and proceeded to walk towards the back room.  
  
A few minutes later, Lana began to lock the front doors as Lex watched on. As Lana turned around to face Lex, she looked around at the street and was surprised to see that there was no one around. The street was completely deserted, with only Lex and Lana standing outside. It was as if they were the only two people that existed in the world.  
  
Lex unlocked the passenger door of his black Porsche and held it open while Lana got in. He then walked around the car, opened his car door and got in. As he settled into his seat, Lex shut his eyes as if he just realized something. "Oh no!" he said, as he shook his head in disbelief. "I forgot your present at home."  
  
"You got me a gift?" Lana asked as she looked over towards him.  
  
"Yeah. I was going to leave it in the office tonight so that you would find it the next day, but I stupidly left in my office at the mansion." Lex explained. "Oh well. I could give it to you tomorrow."  
  
"Why don't we just go to your house and get it?" Lana asked simply.  
  
"You want to do that? Don't you just want to go straight home? It's late." Lex remarked.  
  
"It's fine. Anyways, now that you've told me you got me a present, I'm dying to know what it is." Lana replied with a grin.  
  
"Okay. I'll just get it real quick and then I'll take you home." Lex decided.  
  
**********  
  
The whole car ride towards the mansion was made in complete silence. Neither Lex nor Lana would utter a word to each other. Lana knew she could have easily struck up some kind of conversation with him, but there was just this feeling that she had that it was just that kind of time when it was supposed to be silent. That no words were needed.  
  
As they walked into the cold, old mansion, Lana was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't as eerie as she thought it would be in the dark. With the numerous windows that the mansion had, the moonlight shone and lit up the usually dreary place. It was actually kind of nice.  
  
Lex then proceeded to motion her into his study and asked her to sit in one of the leather chairs. Lana sank into one of the comfy leather chairs, pulling off her blue coat as she watched as Lex started up a small fire in the fireplace. He then turned to face her. "Just wait a little bit while I get your present okay?" Lex explained, as he left the room.  
  
Lana just sat uneasy in the chair, as she waited for Lex's return. It was a little weird being in such a big mansion like this at night. And the uncomfortable silence that surrounded her made Lana nervous. She silently wished that Lex would come back quickly.   
  
A few minutes later, Lex reappeared with a little box in one hand and a silver platter in another. Lana sighed in relief.   
  
"I'm guessing the gloomy aspect of the place was getting to you, right?" Lex remarked.  
  
"Kind of." Lana lied. "I really don't know how you can live here alone."  
  
"Well after living with a tyrant of a father, it makes this place seem like a sanctuary." Lex replied with a little grin. "You just get used to it. Anyways, back to business. As you requested, here is your present."  
  
He then took her hand, and placed the carefully wrapped little box into her opened hand.  
  
"Can I open it?" Lana asked.  
  
"Whatever you want, birthday girl." Lex assured her.  
  
Lana placed the small box on her lap as she deftly untied the ribbon and open the parcel. She gasped in surprise to the treasure she found inside. As she pulled it out of the box, it revealed a small diamond heart pendant on a silver chain. With the moon shining in from the large windows in the study, the necklace shone even more brightly than usual.  
  
"Oh my god Lex…it's… beautiful." Lana declared, as she held it up to the light. "What possibly gave you the idea to get me such an extravagant gift?"  
  
"I knew that you gave Whitney your green meteor necklace for luck so I thought you would want something else to wear around your neck." Lex explained. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it." Lana declared. "But I don't know if I can take it…it's so expensive and…I just don't deserve it."  
  
"Lana, you of all people should know that nothing is too expensive for a Luthor and second of all, of course you deserve it. Just take it, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Lana answered, as she put the necklace back into the box and placed the box on the side table beside the chair. "Thank you Lex." She looked up at him and gave him the biggest smile.  
  
"You're welcome." Lex replied, grinning back.  
  
"Now, what else do you have up your sleeve? I mean, what is with that platter over there?" Lana asked as she pointed at the platter sitting on his desk.  
  
"Oh that." Lex replied nonchalantly, with a knowing grin as he walked over to the desk to fetch the platter. "Just a little something to complete your birthday." He then walked back towards Lana, bent his body towards her, and took off the lid. Inside was a small store bought cheesecake with a small candle. " Happy Birthday Lana. I know it isn't much but this was the best I could do for a cake and I could only find one candle."  
  
"It's perfect." Lana declared, staring up at him.  
  
Lex then placed the lid on the table next to the box, and proceeded to pull out a silver lighter from his pocket to light up the candle. Once the tiny candle was lit, he looked towards her as the candle lit up the contours of her face. "Make a wish birthday girl." He whispered.  
  
Lana looked down at the candle as the wax already started to melt down the sides of it. She then looked back up at Lex's face as he waited patiently. She thought for a bit and closed her eyes.  
  
"You made a wish?" Lex asked softly.  
  
Lana just nodded her head as she slowly reopened her eyes. It was now or never. She then took a deep breath and blew out the candle.   
  
"So what did you wish for?" Lex asked as he continued to stare into her eyes.  
  
Lana just looked back for a moment and then just moved her head towards his face and kissed him softly on the lips, holding the back of his neck to move his head closer to her. From the moment her lips touched his, all of her fear and insecurity disappeared. All that was left were his lips kissing her and boy could he kiss! They kissed for a minute when Lana slowly moved her head back and broke away from the kiss to see the look on his face. He just stared back at her, unsure of exactly what had just happened.  
  
"If I told you, how's it ever going to come true?" Lana whispered, as she wondered what exactly was going through his mind.  
  
"Lana…" Lex whispered back.  
  
"Shhussh." Lana said quietly, she put her finger to his lips to hush him, as she motioned him to put down the platter.  
  
"But.." Lex protested.  
  
Lana then moved in for another kiss, hoping it would be able to shut him up. There was no protest to be found as Lex proceeded to kiss her back with his soft lips pressing against her and his pink tongue waiting to touch hers.  
  
Lana sighed quietly as their kisses became deeper. Her hands held on to his neck as his hands gently cupped her face. She then kissed the corner of his mouth and proceeded to kiss him on his chin, making her kisses travel towards his ear.  
  
Lex's hands moved down her back as he now held her around her waist, pulling her closer. Lana finally made her lips towards his earlobe as she began to whisper: *_I need you…I want you* _ As she heard the words being uttered from her mouth, even she was surprised by her own words. She just paused there in wait, wondering what he had to say to that.  
  
"Lana…what…what about Wh…"Lex whispered, as he trembled.  
  
"Lex…just for tonight please….just be with me tonight." She whispered back. She knew in her heart that she meant it. Despite her promise to Whitney, despite all the logical reasons in the world that told her that she should just stop, being in that moment, with his arms around her, her hands holding the nape of his neck, the smell of him, his soft lips whispering back into her ear, she knew that if she could have this one moment with him, to be with him just this once, she could walk away, able to go on with her life tomorrow and never think of Lex Luthor in this way again.  
  
Lana then kissed his earlobe as she traveled up towards his eyebrows and his forehead. Her hands were shaking a little but she still loving stroked his beautiful head as she felt the smoothness against her fingertips.  
  
He then pulled her even closer to him as she pulled her up from the chair, making them both stand up straight. He gently touched her hair as he kissed her fore head. He fingered her mane until he found the elastic that held her hair up and gently pulled it out of her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders.  
  
As he played with her hair, Lana then nibbled on his neck as she held on to his collar. Her kisses traveled down his collarbone as she blindly figured the soft material of his navy button-down shirt. Her finger moved all the way down his shirt until she reached the belt buckle of his pants. As she traveled down the length of his shirt, she could feel him shake a little in nervousness. She smiled a little and relaxed her body, feeling better that he was just as nervous as she was. She moved her finger back up the shirt and then carefully rested her hand on his chest. Lana could once more feel the beating of Lex's heart through his shirt but now the beating rhythm of his heart had sped up significantly. She looked up at him as his head was bent down and his eyes were shut. She moved her lips back to his ear to whisper to him. She needed for him know that she understood. She understood his fears completely. Not only was she nervous, but she was even a little scared. However, she also knew that everything was going to be alright in the end. "Touch me." She whispered. "Kiss me please….Lex, don't be afraid of me….Just know that I want you as much as you want me…please."  
  
He slowly lifted his head up as he opened his eyes and held her head in his hands. He just stared at her eyes silently asking if she was telling him the truth. "Are you sure Lana?" Lex whispered. "Do you want me?" She gently nodded her head to answer and hoped that all he needed to do was to see her eyes and know she had meant every word. Another moment of silence passed between them as he gazed at her for a little while longer. Finally a smile appeared as he bent down and kissed her.   
  
Lana could feel her heart leap with joy as he pulled her even closer to him and kissed her passionately. He had heard her soul calling out to him and now he had finally freed himself to take all of her in. As their kisses deepened, she slowly moved her hands towards the top of the shirt, and nervously fumbled with unbuttoning his shirt. Every single button became a thrill to her as it revealed more and more of his chest, slightly covered with soft hairs. She silently smiled at the realization that he was just a boy but that he was a man.   
  
As she was half way through unbuttoning his shirt, he carefully pulled down the top of her cardigan to reveal her bare shoulders. Her eyes shut as he began to kiss each shoulder with such delicacy. He continued to kiss around her neck and down the upper part of her back, making her sigh. Lana could feel her temperature rising with every kiss that he made and skin growing warm. His kisses continued down the length of one of her arms as he freed her from her pink cardigan. She returned the favour by gently pulling off his shirt as well. While they both dropped their shirts unto the ground, their lips found their way to each other and never let go.  
  
After a while, Lana finally broke away from his kisses as she took a peek of his bare chest. Naughty thoughts started to pile up in her brain as all things sensible just flew out of the window. She smiled coyly as she pondered the situation at hand. There was only one thing she could think about and that was to devour every part of his chest. Her hands and lips pounced on his toned chest immediately. Her whole attack on him was so new to her, she didn't even know what to do about it. She had never felt this need, this kind of desire in her life. All control was gone, and all that was left was this spark, this heat that stirred between them, waiting to erupt into chaos.  
  
She licked his chest with such tenacity and smiled triumphantly when she looked up at him as he sighed and licked his lips. At least she knew she was still keeping him excited. He then moved his hands around her hips and pulled her up so that she stood up straight. He put his finger under her chin so that she was looking up towards him. His eyes were trying to tell her something and although she didn't completely know the exact words, she knew that it was his way of telling her how much he cared and how he would be right by her side, the whole way through. She gazed right back at him and wondered if he was able to read her mind as well…  
*_Just know that you mean so much to me…if this only lasts tonight, I will be able to remember this forever… *_  
  
She then put her hands around his neck and softly stroked the nape. Lex then smiled down at her as he moved his hands down her back down towards the back of her legs. Lana gasped slightly as he pulled her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. He then looked at her straight in the eyes and silently asked her if she wanted to reconsider. She gently shook her head and kissed him again. As she tightly held herself up with the strength of her legs, he tugged at the ends of her white tank top and slowly pulled it off of her as she raised her hands up. Her hands then wrapped tightly around his neck, and her lips unwilling to budge from his lips.  
  
Lex then expertly unhooked the bra as he slowly walked backwards out of his study towards his room which was a few doors away. Even without opening his eyes, he still managed to pull her bra straps off of her shoulders and freed her breasts, dropping it down on the floor of the hallway. As he finally inched closer to the door of his own bedroom, he pulled Lana up even further so that his lips could reach to top of her breasts. She sighed in anticipation as he started to kiss her from her collarbone, slowly moving down her chest. He swiftly turned his body around so that he would turn the door handle and back himself into his room. Lana giggled slightly as his nibbles hit her most ticklish areas. "That tickles!" she laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Lex proclaimed apologetically, with a laugh as he swirled around the room, desperately trying to get them closer to the bed. Once he reached the foot of his bed, he gently plopped her down, and stood up straight to regain his strength. Lana watched as he looked at her with adoring eyes. "Come closer." She whispered, as he crouched down to crawl towards her.  
  
He eagerly kissed her lips and then kissed her breasts. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered. "You're just like an angel." He then leaned her back as expertly kissed her nipples and trace around lightly with his fingers. She sighed in ecstasy as her back arched, wanting more. Her hands moved down his chest, fumbling to find the belt buckle of his pants. Once she found it, she clumsily pulled at it, determined to take it off. After a couple of tries, she finally succeeded and dropped it to the side of the bed. She then pulled frantically at the button of his black pant while pulling the zipper down at the same time.  
  
"Eager aren't we?" Lex teased.  
  
"Are you complaining?" She asked.  
  
"Oh no. No complaints here. Just making a remark, that's all." He answered as he helped her to take off his pants, kicking off the foot of the bed.  
  
He then looked at her again and winked as he unbuttoned her khakis and pulled them off with one swift pull, revealing a pair of sheer white panties with hearts on them. Afterwards, he fingered the outside of it, waiting for her response.  
  
Lana started to breathe more heavily as she waited for him to do more, but all he did was continued to tease her with light strokes across her panty. The heat inside of her began to grow impatient as she silently pleaded inside for it to burst. Lex then whispered in her ear." Do you want more?"  
  
She bit her lip. "Yes….I want more…" she whispered back, as she tenderly touched his face.  
  
"Tell me what you want Lana… " He whispered again, so softly she thought she would die.  
  
She held his face in his hands and pulled him close so that she could whisper in his ear what she knew he wanted to hear: "I want you inside me….Lex…I want you now…."  
  
He gave her a tender kiss, as he broke away and hovered over her, trying to look for something in bedside table. Lana held on tightly to his hips, trying to hurry him back to her. He hovered over her again, his face gazing right at hers. In his hand, he held up a condom wrapper. She bit her lip again. The condom was there. There was no turning back now.   
  
Lex then sat up on the bed as he tore open the wrapper, carefully making sure that he didn't damage the condom itself. At the same time, she slowly pulled down his blue boxers. Against her leg, she feel him hard on it. She then took a moment to breathe in…she closed her eyes in wait, as she contemplated what was about to happen…she remembered all those times she had with Whitney… those near-misses, those could have beens, and all of them combined couldn't compare the fire she had inside, just waiting for Lex…those prior experiences were just for practice. This moment in time was the real thing.  
  
He laid over her as his head approached hers. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck once more. His head bent down so that their noses would touch. "You know this is going to change everything." He whispered. She nodded silently. "I promise I'll go slow… I won't rush it." He assured as he kissed her right cheek. She looked squarely at his eyes again. Although she knew this was going to hurt at first, maybe even painful, there was nothing that could tear her away from him now. She needed him now, she even wished that he would thrust into her without abandon. As she kissed him once more, she whispered in his ear, "I need you now…". With those words, he entered her. As he slowly moved against her, her body grew warmer and warmer until she thought they would burst into flames. All she could do now was scream his name.   
  
**********  
  
She looked over at him at again, as she held him close to her. He had not woken up yet, but she was fascinated with the way he looked when he slept. He was so peaceful and he looked content. She softly kissed on his head as stroked the side of his head. No way could she have predicted what had happened in the last 24 hours. There was no way could she have guessed how wonderful this birthday would be. She smiled again, thinking back on the events of the night…all that they talked about, all that they shared. Suddenly the smile on her face disappeared. She looked at him once more as he laid there, completely oblivious to world, unaware of all the thoughts that went through her mind.   
  
She had promised to Whitney that she would wait for him. In all the splendor of the night, lost within the magic, she had forgotten everything that she done, all that she had vowed. She silently cursed herself for not thinking of the future when she had made that promise to Whitney. How could she have known that there was someone else out there waiting for her? And that someone would be Lex Luthor of all people? She harked back to the thoughts she had earlier and wondered if it was the cause of her impending suffering.  
  
*_if she could have this one moment with him, to be with him just this once, she could walk away, able to go on with her life tomorrow and never think of Lex Luthor in this way again.*_  
  
She knew now that she had unknowingly made a deal to the devil, asking for that forbidden wish. He had granted to her and now she had to deal with the consequences. She slowly moved her body away from his as she sat up. How could she explain all of this to Lex? Is there any way of telling him without hurting him? She closed her eyes once more and made a silent prayer, wishing that there was some way to mend all of this, that someday all of this would be right with the world. Lana looked back at him one last time as he slept beside her so soundly. She kissed his head for the last time, as the tears began to form. She knew he was strong. He would understand someday. Anyhow, did this one night change everything? Would they have been happy together? She silently told herself that she'd probably mess it up along the way and everything would come to halt anyhow. At least by leaving him now, she would have this one perfect memory of him forever. Although she tried her hardest to convince herself of all the terrible things that would happen to them in the future from this moment on if they stayed together, she knew in her heart that if she had the choice, she would risk those years of sadness just be with him one more time.  
  
She fumbled around the bedroom, looking for her clothes, being careful not to wake him. She let a small sigh, watching him once more. "He'll have to understand, he just has to." She thought to herself.  
  
Before she walked out the door to his darkened mansion, she sat on his chair to write him a note. She knew there was no words that could possibly say what she wanted to say. Maybe she was a coward, maybe she was a fool but she wrote those words anyway, trying to make herself believe that it would hurt him less.  
  
"_…I'll always remember this birthday as being the best birthday of my life. I'll always remember what you have given me forever. Love, Lana"  
_  
She left the note by his bedside, as she tiptoed out the door. The only things she had to remember him by was this night and the contents of the small box that she held in her hand. They'd probably see each other the next day or even the next week. They would most likely act as if everything between them was normal, and Clark, Chloe and all their friends would believe nothing was wrong. But the real truth of it all was that despite this being the best night of her life, the memory of it all would remained buried within her heart. No one would ever know of their secret. No one would ever know that this birthday ever took place. It was as if it never even existed.   
  
_When morning awakes me  
Well I know I'll be alone  
And I feel I'll be fine  
So don't you worry about me  
I'm not empty on my own  
For inside I'm alive  
  
That for one night, it was so right  
That I gave... you  
My heart (my heart...), my love, my heart  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My love, I loved  
For one night (one night...), one night, one night  
  
  
_  
  
  



End file.
